Regrettant les rues de Glasgow
by Didou367
Summary: "Le principal concerné, haletant et tremblant sous ces luxurieux traitements, regretta amèrement les rues de Glasgow..."


**Titre :** Regrettant les rues de Glasgow...  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess.  
**Jour/Thème :** 23 Février, Les rues de Glasgow.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** France/Angleterre/Ecosse (Ecosse étant un OC).  
**Rating :** M, juste à cause de la fin un peu...  
**Participation au vote de fin de mois :** Non.

* * *

« France, _for God's sake_, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Glasgow ?  
-On vient remonter le moral de ton frère parce que, depuis quelques temps, il l'a dans les chaussettes, son moral. »

A la suite de ces mots, le Français s'empara de la dextre d'Angleterre et l'astreignit à calquer son pas sur le sien, prompt, ainsi que l'était celui des individus accoutumés à traverser cet océan sombre et presqu'infranchissable que l'on nommait plus communément ''foule''. Une démarche à la vivacité admirable, certes, mais inutile car l'affluence Glaswegienne ne valait aucunement celle de Paris – ni celle de Londres, d'ailleurs.  
Le gentleman poussa un fort audible soupir – contraire à ce que voudrait les règles de conduite en société, mais avec son rival de toujours, peu lui importait – mais, étonnamment, n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'Ecosse n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme ? D'ailleurs, puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, il habite à Édimbourg, pas à Glasgow, fit-il remarquer avec cette hargne coutumière. »

Il se morigénait intérieurement de n'avoir que très peu contesté l'idée de son aîné – partir en Ecosse pour une raison qu'il n'avait guère jugée utile de lui préciser –, pensant qu'il se perdrait une fois en dehors de la capitale et qu'il préférerait ensuite lui laisser le volant pour les y ramener – d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il avait pu lui permettre de conduire sa voiture.  
Et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient présentement à la recherche de son frère dans une ville écossaise, ville écossaise dans laquelle ledit frère ne résidait même pas.

« Eh bien justement, mon amour. J'ai essayé d'appeler Ecosse plusieurs fois mais il ne répondait pas, et quand j'ai appelé son patron pour savoir ce qu'il en était, il m'a dit qu'il était parti pour une durée indéterminée à Glasgow. Ce qu'il fait quand il a le moral dans les chaussettes.  
-… T'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur mon frère, toi, constata l'Anglais avec un certain désabusement. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles ''Mon amour'', le plus sérieusement du monde, je t'émascule.  
-Auld Alliance oblige…, mon amour, ajouta son interlocuteur d'un ton mutin, le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil ainsi que d'un sourire goguenard. »

Impassible, le jeune homme répondant à ce doucereux sobriquet le saisit par le col de sa chemise, approcha brusquement son oreille de ses lèvres et y murmura un comminatoire ''Je me tiens tranquille parce qu'on est en public mais je te promets qu'une fois seuls, tu vas le sentir passer, _bloody manwhore_'' qui n'arracha à ce dernier rien de plus qu'un gloussement, habitué à ce type de menaces qu'il l'était.  
Il le relâcha ensuite et le poussa légèrement dans le but de l'éloigner, clairement écœuré par cette brève proximité – tout du moins se voulait-il écœuré –, et bifurqua inopinément à droit, connaissant l'adresse de la demeure glaswegienne de son parent, s'irritant du fait que l'autre eût garé sa voiture pour ''s'aérer un peu, profiter de la vue, ma très chère Angleterre'' auquel il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre qu'un ironique ''Oh mais certainement, ma très chère France'' – son ironie avait visiblement été incomprise, ou délibérément ignorée, puisqu'il avait été tiré hors de la voiture quelques secondes après.

Le Britannique s'apprêtait par ailleurs à le faire remarquer à son ancien ennemi lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse au roux flamboyant à laquelle une fumée, serpentant jusqu'à un firmament teinté de grisaille, donnait des airs de feu de forêt.  
Il n'eut même pas besoin du cigare pendant légèrement entre ses lèvres pour reconnaître la personne qu'ils cherchaient, et il le montra rapidement à France d'un succinct signe. Celui-ci, n'ayant cure de cette discrétion cérémonieuse que son voisin outre-Manche affectait, interpella :

« Eeeeh, Ecosse ! »

Immédiatement, l'intéressé leva son regard sinople vers le Français – qui agitait vivement ses bras en l'air pour signaler leur position, à côté d'un Arthur furibond – à la vue duquel une expression narquoise apparut sur les traits de son visage d'albâtre. Une narquoiserie qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de son jeune frère aux bras croisés et à la moue irritée.

« Eh bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, mes jolies ?, s'enquit-il une fois qu'il fût arrivé face à eux.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, _Scotland_.  
-'Faut t'enlever ce balai du trouffion, _bro_.  
-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ma belle Angleterre, appuya France d'un ton taquin, rapprochant une main de son arrière-train.  
-Dégage ta main tout de suite, _bloody arsehole_, ou je te tords le poignet, persifla la belle Angleterre en question. »

Ecosse, face à ce spectacle, murmura un gausseur ''Quel beau couple vous faites'' auquel son vieil allié répondit un ''N'est-ce pas ?'' ; ainsi tous deux s'attirèrent-ils le regard le plus assassin de leur troisième compère, assurément prêt à les démembrer avec une sauvagerie telle que personne en cette Terre n'en avait jamais connue.

« Enfin, vous m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous veniez faire à Glasgow.  
-Nous sommes venus te voir, quoi d'autre ?, chantonna Francis, un sourire trop grand pour être authentique sur ses lèvres. On allait justement vers chez-toi, mais comme nous t'avons croisé en chemin… Que dirais-tu de nous inviter à boire, un thé pour cette petite boule de nerfs et n'importe quoi pour moi ? »

La susmentionnée petite boule de nerfs écrasa brutalement son pied du talon, conservant malgré tout une expression indifférente ; tandis que le rouquin les scrutait soupçonneusement.  
Il haussa les épaules après quelques instants d'observation pensive puis, lorsque la personnification du pays de l'amour se fût remise de sa douleur, les mena jusqu'à son appartement à l'architecture typique des XIXe et XX siècles.

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas rajouté du whisky dans mon thé, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
-Moi ? Noooon ! »

Ecosse adressa à son jeune frère un sourire innocent, ostentatoirement factice. Il s'étonnait quelque peu, toutefois, de sa sereine réaction ; lui qui s'attendait à le voir recracher sa boisson, il était désappointé.

« _Well_, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mauvais non plus, de toute façon, bougonna l'Anglais en buvant davantage de son thé.  
-Ca prouve bien que vous êtes tous des alcooliques, dans la famille, intervint France avec une austérité moqueuse.  
-Par rapport à Irlande, on est encore très bien, nous.  
-Parce que tu vois encore Irlande, toi ?, s'enquit le plus jeune des trois, inexplicablement irrité.  
-C'est pas parce que tu le détestes – d'ailleurs, j'te rassure, c'est réciproque – que moi, j'dois le détester, rétorqua le rouquin. »

N'ayant cure de la bisbille des deux frères, France en profita pour se rapprocher du susdit rouquin et poser une main faussement indolente sur sa cuisse. Main que le principal concerné n'avisa que lorsqu'elle se faufila jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Tu fais quoi, là, France ?, exigea t-il de savoir, coupant court au différend qui les opposait, lui et son cadet.  
-Je te remonte le moral, ma divine Ecosse, susurra le susnommé en se collant contre, déposant de légers baisers çà et là, dans le creux de son cou. Je sais que tu es déprimé alors je suis venu… te soutenir.  
-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout, intervint un certain gentleman aux joues imperceptiblement rouges.  
-Tu sais, Angleterre, si je t'ai amené avec moi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Joins- toi à nous au lieu de râler, proposa le séducteur avec un sourire concupiscent.  
-Qu… Quoi ? Certainement pas !  
-Moi, j'suis pas contre le principe. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois alors bon… »

A l'entente de ces mots, Francis fixa l'un puis l'autre, suspicieux. Le premier arborait un sourire goguenard tandis que le second affectât d'être particulièrement intéressé par le contenu de sa tasse pour dissimuler un embarras de toute manière rendu évident par la teinte cramoisie de son faciès coutumièrement diaphane.  
Il ne vit donc pas les deux alliés échanger un succinct regard lubrique, puis se lever du canapé et se positionner chacun au côté du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.  
Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, alerté par ce soudain silence, tous deux le dévisageaient, leurs figures extrêmement proches de la sienne, un sourire graveleux étirant dangereusement leurs lèvres.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Piss off, you disgusting perverts_ !  
-Oooh, allez, Tutur, je te promets que tu vas adorer.  
-On s'est bien amuses la dernière fois, en plus, non ? »

Avant qu'il eût eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, les deux déposèrent un chaste baiser sur ses joues empourprées, puis, tour à tour, ils goutèrent avec une langueur carnassière ses lèvres sèches, à l'indicible arôme de thé que rehaussaient d'une manière délicieuse les traces impérieuses de whisky.  
Devant son manque de réaction, le rousseau défit sa cravate et écarta les pans de sa chemise afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à cet épiderme laiteux qu'il entama avidement de ses dents, marquant chaque parcelle de cette chair avec une lasciveté véhémente ; et son acolyte s'agenouilla devant son perpétuel rival, lui retirant son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon pour taquiner du bout des lèvres le sexe du jeune homme et, une fois durci par ses licencieuses faveurs, le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Le principal concerné, haletant et tremblant sous ces luxurieux traitements, regretta amèrement les rues de Glasgow, leur tranquillité relative et, plus que tout autre chose, la protection qu'elle s'était avérée être face à ces deux obscènes prédateurs.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Au cas où on me ferait des remarques, je tiens à préciser que "glaswegien, glaswegienne" est le gentilé que j'ai trouvé en faisant des recherches ^^.


End file.
